


Work of Art

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Intercrural Sex, Itsuki Shu's shorts kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Kagehira? Non. Something like this would never suit him. His frame is right but his look is all wrong for it.”Something like this is far more suited to someone with a different type of beauty, fairer hair and maybe two blue eyes to reflect the colours he has in his mind. Someone much like the irritated young man who just walked through the door.





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> The document title for this fic was Who Wears Short Shorts and I was very tempted to keep it as that. Unfortunately with the state of the tag lately, I figured it was wiser to go with a serious title.

 Careful pencil stroke by careful pencil stroke, a delicate lace trim slowly appears along the hemline of an already ornately detailed outfit. A particularly thick line breaks his concentration. Ah, the pencil needs sharpening, of course it does, he’s drawn almost the entire outfit since he last looked up from the page of his sketch book after all. How foolish for him to have gotten so caught up in the design process that he’d forgotten to keep track of something like that. The break in his concentration brings his surroundings rushing back to him, the classroom isn’t particularly busy as this time in the morning, asides from himself and Mademoiselle, only Kaoru lingers about. Something strangely out of character but he does remember the boy whining something about his father to Mademoiselle before he’d completely switched off his brain to the blond’s presence.

“Ah but a lady like you wouldn’t be caught dead in something like that would you?” Kaoru teases, sitting backwards on a chair as he flirts with Mademoiselle. “You’re always in one beautiful dress or another.”

“Shu-kun would be pleased to hear you say that,” She responds, high pitched and giggling, “All of my clothes are labours of his love.”

Clearing his throat he draws attention to himself.

“Just what are you discussing Mademoiselle wearing, Hakaze?” His fingers land on the pencil sharper and he tuts to himself as he realises he has no where to put the shavings. Again, foolish. “I will not hear any suggestions of her wearing indecent things, I know well how you can be.”

A casual wink is thrown to Madomoiselle before Kaoru turns to Shu. He makes a note to ask her about their conversation later. Kaoru being so familiar and flirty with his doll never sits quite right with him, no matter how respectful he may be.

“I just asked her if what you’re drawing was for her, I didn’t say anything bad, trust me Itsuki-kun~ I know how to treat your lovely little lady right.” Kaoru, “I knew it wasn’t for her anyway, he doesn’t dress you in anything but pretty skirts does he, Mademoiselle-chan?”

“Yes, she is lovely isn’t she?” He says, focusing on the compliment. “And correct, this design, as exquisite as it is, is not for her.”

“Is it for that guy in your unit? Er,” Kaoru falters, “Kage-something, that guy with the different coloured eyes.”

“Kagehira.” Shu responds, settling for swapping to another pencil with a fully sharpened lead over sharpening the one he’s been using at his desk. “Non, something like this, on him? Impossible. His frame is right but his look is all wrong for it.”

He ends up musing more to himself than to Kaoru. In the next year most of his income will be coming from costuming work so building up a diverse portfolio before then is important, even if anyone with any semblance of taste should be able to tell how truly brilliant he is from simply glancing at a single garment he’s made. Something like this is far more suited to someone with a different type of beauty, fairer hair and maybe two blue eyes to reflect the colours he has in his mind. Someone much like the irritated young man who just walked through the door.

“Oh, it’s just you two in here.”

“Good morning to you too, Senacchi.” Kaoru retorts.

“Yeah, yeah, morning Kao-kun, morning Itsuki.” Dropping his bag on top of his desk, Izumi checks his phone before joining the other occupants of the room. “What’s got you here so early? Get stood up on a breakfast date?”

“Ouch. Hear that, Mademoiselle-chan? Senacchi is a bully.” Kaoru retorts, “And no, you tell me why you’ve got twice as much concealer under your eyes than you ever wear off stage, and maybe I’ll consider telling you.”

It’s hard to block out their useless chatter. He should have known the classroom was a less than ideal place for this but Tsumugi had been in the handicrafts room when he’d arrived this morning and he just really, really could not be bothered to deal with him.

“Ousama called me at almost midnight wi-”

“Wait! No! On second thoughts I don’t want to hear it.” Kaoru panics and Shu’s brow furrows further at not only useless chatter, now elevated to near shouting.

“He’d written a new song for Knights, you ass. He wanted to come over right then and there and have me listen to it.” While Shu doesn’t look up, he’s certain from the tone of his voice that Izumi’s rolling his eyes. “Or do two guys listening to a song alone at night count as too gay for you to hear about too?”

That does it, the pointless arguing and teasing between them is completely destroying his ability to think. The clear image he’d had of the outfit’s final look shatters and fades as they go back and forwards. Perhaps it’s for the better, doubtless the other members of their class will begin arriving soon. Members of his class including people such as Chiaki and if they show up, Madara and Eichi, all 3 their own unique form of headache. Closing his book he brings his fingers to his temples and tries to dispel the stress starting to form at the idea of their entire class showing up for school.

“Shu-kun, did you want to ask Izumi-kun a question before you put your sketch book away?” Mademoiselle prompts, breaking thoughts that were very quickly starting to spiral towards anxiety. He’s thankful for it, in more ways than just that. As perceptive as ever, Mademoiselle must have picked up on him thinking that Izumi would suit the costume he’s designing and of course! Without Mika looking correct to model it he would have to just hang it on a dress form to photograph it, which is a horribly plain and uninspired way of displaying a costume.

“Sena, what are your measurements? I am correct in assuming as a model you know those by heart, yes?” Picking up his pencil again Shu flicks back to the page he’s been on, underlining Izumi’s name in a corner and waiting expectantly.

“Wait, tell me what you want them for first Itsuki.” He stops bickering with Kaoru over whatever their conversation has degraded to, likely something he has no interest in. “If you want me to model for you, classmate or not, I don’t work for free.”

Clicking his tongue he frowns slightly. Any one should feel privileged to even be offered to wear something he’s made. Looking Izumi up and down, the design really would look perfect on him, even if it’s insulting that Izumi doesn’t recognise his genius enough to jump at the offer to model for him.

“Shu-kun, how about offering him something else that you’ve made? Or to make him something?” Mademoiselle speaks up.

“Ah yes, paying in trade is what they call that in your industry isn’t it?” Anything made by him is easily worth twice what Izumi might make in cash from such a simple job but it’s far preferable to parting with actually money when that is often tight.

“I guess.” Izumi shrugs. “Have you ever made a ballet costume? I’ve got a new competition dance being choreographed that I don’t have one for yet.”

“Perfect! Yes, an excellent use of my skills.” He exclaims. Of course, ballet costumes require elegance and great mobility, embellishments enough to bring them to life but not so much that they over power the dancer. A truly perfect challenge. “I have not made one before but nothing is outside of my capabilities”

Snatching the pencil from his fingers ever so rudely, Izumi scribbles down a list of measurements under his name.

“I don’t know things like my shoulder width or anything like so you’ll need to take those if you need them.” Handing him back his pencil, Izumi continues. “I’ll put the music on a pen drive and if you need to see me do what we have choreographed so far I can do that for you. I don’t really know how you work.”

 “Yes yes that will be fine, I would prefer a CD but if you must hand it to me on such a thing I can work with that.” He ignores the way both Izumi and Kaoru’s eyebrows raise at his request. “And of course, if you can find the time, seeing you dance would be lovely.”

He doesn’t exactly need to see Izumi dancing, certain that hearing the piece’s music will provide inspiration enough but he’s also not one to turn down an opportunity to see such artistry from someone so beautiful up close and personal.

\-----

Reaching behind himself to find his scissors, he finds himself almost knocking a still warm cup of tea to the floor. Slightly too much milk for his taste and placed precariously close to the edge of the table, it must be an attempt from Mika to make sure he gets something inside himself while working. It’s a miracle that he managed to keep himself quiet enough to go unnoticed while delivering it, or perhaps Shu was just far too engrossed in his sewing. Whatever the answer, it’s there now and as clumsily placed and undrinkable as it is, he supposes it can be counted as a nice gesture.

Noticing a fond smile has grown on his face he wipes it off. No time for being sentimental, he wants to finish this hem before Izumi arrives for his fitting.

\-----

Dressed in a very flattering coat and hair slightly mussed by the cold wind blowing through, if it weren’t for the phone sitting in Izumi’s right hand, he’d look like he was snatched right off a shoot location. Despite the snow having long since thawed here, it still covers much of Japan at this time of year, waiting in the cold as he’d set down his sewing and made his way downstairs must not have been entirely pleasant. Truly, it was Mika’s fault, he’d assumed he would be in a better position than himself to open the door when his visitor arrived.

“Itsuki.” Looking up from his phone Izumi greets him, “I half expected the kid to open the door, not you.”

“As did I.” Shu responds, he can feel the cold air blowing in from outside. “Come in, it won’t do to have you catching a cold.”

Stepping aside his eyes glance over the rest of Izumi’s ensemble. Truly a fashion sense befitting of someone with his looks. Thank god. He would have a thing or two to say if Izumi wasn’t dressing to a standard he believes fitting of his appearance.

“Don’t think I’m so weak.” Shrugging off his coat and hooking it over the coat rack, he starts unlacing his boots. “It’s not that cold out there.”

“Hmph, I won’t care for your well being in future then.” Truly, some people. “Now come along, everything is up stairs waiting.”

He doesn’t miss Izumi’s eyes flicking over the glass cases of dolls in the lounge as they pass through. Perhaps after the business end of things is sorted he can introduce him to a few of them. Izumi’s tastes may be a little bizarre, considering his affections for someone such as Leo but he does appreciate how beautiful Mademoiselle is so he at least has some sense of aesthetics. While none of his other dolls are quite on her level of splendour, there certainly are a few he would like to show off.

“Kagehira, be sure to stay downstairs, I’ve got a visitor and it would not be wise to interrupt me.” He calls as they pass Mika’s room. He can just make out the sounds of Mika watching something through the slightly ajar door. Ah, so that must be why he neglected to open the door when Izumi had arrived.

“I’ve mocked up the outfit you will be modelling and managed to dig out an old set I believe should fit you to get a better idea of how the final product will look.” Not that he entirely needs to but a little bit of self indulgence is surely alright every now and then. The staircase creaks as he steps onto it. The old house may fit his aesthetic perfectly but the sounds it makes certainly are rather inelegant. “I trust as a model you have no issue getting changed in front of others, but there is a guest room to the immediate left of my studio where you may change if that’s more comfortable for you.”

“The studio’s fine.” Izumi responds simply as he follows up the stairs.

\-----

Faint red marks adorn the pale skin of Izumi’s hips where his belt has been holding up his jeans. There should be something unsightly about seeing such things on such an even complexion but there’s something intriguing about the way the poke out from the waistband of his boxer briefs. Perhaps it’s the fact they will soon fade, perhaps it’s just because nothing could look truly unsightly on a figure like his.

Turning his eyes away he allows Izumi at least the privacy of changing into the tacked together mockup without his gaze upon him. The peak he’s already been afforded of those smooth thighs has his fingers itching to run up them. Self control is an important thing for someone such as him. Many of the students at their school may be terrible at displaying it but he at least, will not allow this to get the better of him.

“Alright it’s on.” Izumi breaks his mantra of determination to himself. “It fits well as far as I can tell.”

Standing still he allows Shu to wander around him. Not flinching as his fingers pull and pinch at the fabric, wondering if perhaps the waist would look better slightly more nipped in on the jacket, or if the hem would do with an extra inch of length. Working with a model is certainly far easier than even Kagehira, who still will squirm and fidget as he fits him. It’s a shame that that friend of Kagehira’s seems to have something against him, having another experienced model at his disposal would be incredibly helpful.

“Walk for me, I’ll need to check the movement.” Stepping back he gestures to the length of the room. Of course this will only be worn for photos but leaving out such a detail would be unbecoming of someone at his skill level.

“You want a runway walk and pose or just a normal walk?” Izumi queries as he walks to the back of the room to start his strut.

“Whichever pleases you.” Scanning his eyes down Izumi’s form that peak of skin above his knee perhaps is too erotic. Up close it had seemed fine in proportion to everything else but with the full picture, hmm. Or perhaps they need to be taken up, the suggestion of skin could be what’s making them so indecent seeming and putting more on display might counteract that.

With every step making the fabric lift slightly, the answer definitely falls more into the ‘needs to be taken up’ category. The suggestion of skin, the peaks of more, everything about it screams a type of lewd Shu had never intended from the outfit. However knowing this now, it’s an easy thing to rectify. Perhaps also taking the leg width in too, at this width it would be all too easy to slip a hand underneath the fabric, feeling those tight ballet dancers thighs under his hands. Would his skin be as smooth as it looks? Surely it must be, with how much Izumi goes on about skin care, it must be divine to touch.

“Itsuki. Hey, are you even paying attention here?” Irritated and crass, Izumi’s voice snaps him out of his fantasies. The reminder that he himself is not as elegant as his appearance is very needed given how his thoughts had managed to get away from him. “I asked if that was good enough or if you want me to walk again?”

“Non, that will be enough of that.” Steeling himself, his fingers lift a pin cushion from his desk as he walks purposefully towards Izumi. “However if you’ll hold there for a second.”

Kneeling down in front of Izumi he’s very aware that Mademoiselle is in the room. Not that he’s doing anything unseemly of course, but with where his thoughts just were, taking such a position in front of her feels indecent. Quickly his fingers work to take in the fabric, not wanting to let them rest against the warmth he can feel through the thin fabric for too long.

In an agonising test of self control, in which he’s sure Izumi had started to click on to just how unprofessional his thoughts have been, he finally manages to complete pinning the shorts into a slimmer fit and taking up the length.

“Ah yes, perfect, that displays your figure far better don’t you think?” Standing carefully he evaluates his work. Yes, this indeed will give the intended result.

“Uh, sure.” Izumi quirks his eyebrow at his reflection, obviously not understanding quite the effect of Shu’s changes. Well, he doesn’t need to after all, a model simply needs to understand how to display clothes, not understand the art behind them.

“Now, be careful when removing them, scratching yourself on pins is a fools game.” Scooping up another pile of clothes he hands them to Izumi. “Do not judge me on the quality of my work here, it was an old project and I have far advanced since. I merely want to know how you look in something with such heavy embellishments.”

Turning to face Mademoiselle he busies himself with adjusting her skirts. Distracting himself with someone so perfectly pure will surely keep his mind from the gutter. Being as lovely as he is, Izumi deserves to be admired yes, but not in some underhanded, despicable way such as being watched changing. Catching the reflection of him pulling on the black brocade shorts in one of the rooms many mirror, he snaps his eyes back to the lady in front of him. He can’t be seen being so improper by Mademoiselle either.

“Okay.”

Turning around at a calculated speed as not to seem too eager, he takes in how the outfit looks on Izumi. Black brocade with gold piping and lace, pintucks and embroidery with some extra beading work on the jacket to top it all off. It flatters him, the colours are not what Shu would pick for his complexion but his beauty isn’t drowned out by the elaborate details. The cut of the shorts is excellent, certainly shorter than where he’d initially gone with for the outfit Izumi will be modelling but proof that shortening those won’t result in a look that’s too juvenile. They also happen to display his legs excellently, something he’s trying his best not to pay too much attention to.

“Itsuki, how long’s it been since you last got laid?” Izumi mentions in possibly the most casual way someone could ever say such a sentence.

“Excuse me!?” Shocked, startled and quite frankly offended, Shu doesn’t even know how to respond. Not that he should grace such an intrusive question with a response.

“It’s just a question, from the way you’re staring it seems like it’s been a while.”

“That’s absolutely none of you business.” Huffing, he turns back to Mademoiselle. He didn’t invite Izumi into his home to mock him about his lack of sex life.

“Whatever, I was going to say I wouldn’t mind letting you touch a bit if you want but if you’re that in denial then I guess not.” He shrugs, looking slightly put out by Shu’s reaction.

Ah, well that changes things. He has self control, certainly but that offer might be just a little too tempting. Letting himself face him again, his eyes dart between Izumi, Izumi’s legs and where Mademoiselle is perched on her miniature chair.

“Not in front of Mademoiselle, follow me.” Touching is fine, he can allow himself this much. Legs like Izumi’s should be appreciated after all.

Directing Izumi into the guest room he shuts the door firmly. There’s an amused expression on Izumi’s face as he walks across the room.

“If you want to do more than just touch that’s fine too.” Sitting down on the bed he spreads his legs. The fabric riding up to show a scandalous amount of skin. “I only bottom though, if that’s an issue? I kind of get the idea you might be the same.”

“Non, well that is to say we won’t be doing anything near where that would become relevant would we?” Shu is pretty sure an embarrassing blush is starting to set in on his cheeks. He couldn’t give a proper answer if he wanted to. Whenever his mind has wandered to such filthy places late at night, it’s always depended on the partner and he certainly doesn’t have the real life experience to back that up. “I don’t even own what I believe to be required for that for one.”

“Just say you’re a virgin, there’s no shame in it.” Sliding the jacket off his shoulders and laying it carefully on the side table, he turns back to Shu. “Funny though, I always assumed you had something going on with Naru-kun’s friend.”

“Naru-kun? Oh, yes. Well no, Kagehira and I have a strictly professional relationship.” He hopes the way his voice wavers slightly doesn’t betray the fact he sometimes wishes for it to be more. “Enough talk of that. Let me see you.”

Watching Izumi’s fingers toy with the hem of the shorts he swallows loudly. Before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, his on his knees in front of Izumi again. His fingers ghost over the smooth skin, muscles tensing under them in reaction to the barely there touches. As fair as he’s aware, neither modelling nor ballet require shaved legs but Izumi has always seemed to hold himself to higher standard of appearance than just anyone else.

“You do take good care of yourself don’t you.” Allowing himself to properly lay a hand against his thigh, he watches his finger tips slip up just high enough to disappear beneath the fabric.

“It’s my job to look good.” Izumi responds.

“Unless you’re miraculously somehow hairless, you must shave your legs yes?” As he massages the skin, feeling the muscles underneath it he can’t feel any stubble but it’s the most logical answer.

“Yeah, that’s just personal preference though.”

“It’s beautiful.” Shu knows he sounds enamoured but someone so stunning is letting him touch as much as he wants, he shouldn’t have to be ashamed of himself sounding interested in that.

Izumi sighs quietly as he lets himself touch higher. A hand now completely disappeared beneath the fabric, he feels like he’s in a dream. Every twitch of Izumi’s muscles under his fingers, the way he spreads his legs welcomingly, the small changes in his breathing as he maps out those strong dancer’s thighs, all are exquisite. Glancing up at Izumi’s expression, anticipation decorates his delicate features; his eyes follow Shu’s every movement and lips parted slightly.

“Truly Sena, you’re a work of art.” The praise falls from his tongue easily, “Few men could hope to even approach the beauty you have.”

Lowering his own lips he brushes them against the skin just above Izumi’s knee. A very quiet gasp leaves him as Shu allows himself to kiss higher, leaving a trail up as high as the fabric will allow him. Surely for Izumi this might be weird, boring even for someone with as much experience as he seems to have but Shu can already start to feel his cock stirring. Spurred on by the waves of arousal coursing through him, he gets bolder, running his other hand over the fabric, feeling the lace and pintucks he’d painstakingly sewn before landing on Izumi’s crotch.

“You’re pretty bold.” Izumi comments from above him.

Is that a bad thing? A good thing? He’s unsure but whatever it is, Izumi’s not complaining. Rubbing through the fabric he hears Izumi’s breath start to pick up. Feeling him start to harden beneath his fingers as his lips don’t leave those perfect thighs is more than he could ever have imagined. Humans are in general so dirty, impure and imperfect but from someone so lovely, even the most base reactions are a delight.

Sitting back on his heels he allows his hand to slide out from under the shorts. It’s a shame really but like this, neither of them will get anywhere. His previous determination to only allow himself to touch and admire his legs has been long washed away by his steadily growing arousal.

“Would you touch yourself? Without taking them off?” His voice doesn’t sound like his own, speaking such filthy words.

Long eyelashes fluttering to turn his gaze to him, Izumi’s lip twitches into what’s almost a smile.

“I should have known you’d be into something like that.” Izumi comments and he undoes the fly, shimmying both the shorts and his own underwear down far enough to get a proper hold on his half hard cock.

Shu wants to comment that surely in the grand scheme of things, it’s hardly bizarre but cuts himself short when Izumi starts to move his hand. The image is incredible. Eyes half closed and checks flushed, he bites his lip as he picks up the pace. Still fully buttoned, the chiffon blouse adds a bizarre properness to everything but as soon as Shu’s gaze drops lower, any sense of proper is thrown out the window. The finest fabric his money could buy at the time, just thrown open carelessly as Izumi’s delicate hand pumps at his cock. Hips squirming slightly, it’s as if he can’t get enough out of this on his own, the muscles in his thighs flexing and relaxing with his movements.

His own hands fidget. He doesn’t know if he wants to touch himself or touch Izumi. Or perhaps that would spoil everything, his show too perfect to be spoiled by him taking immediate pleasure in it. Ah but he’s just being silly isn’t he. Izumi is doing this for his sake after all. Eyes not leaving the image in front of him, a hiss escapes him as he starts to palm himself through his trousers.

“You sure you’re happy just watching?” Izumi comments, meeting Shu’s eyes. “I could suck you off if you want? If you get on the bed you could even have my legs either side of your head as I do it.”

From the way he talks, he knows Izumi is desperate for more than just this. Funny, he’d never pinned him as being so selfless in bed but then again maybe being used for others pleasure is exactly what gets him going. His eyes seem to fixate on Shu’s crotch, tongue flicking over those plump lips of his. It’s unseemly and entirely improper but when someone so beautiful is looking at him like the best thing he could ever do is let him but his cock in his mouth, he can’t say no can he?

“If you must.” Fingers shaking slightly he removes his pants and underwear both, laying them carefully over a chair. It’s odd, very odd to be so naked in front of another person while in this state but his body’s desires are overriding his insecurities. “As nice as the idea of having access to your thighs is, the position sounds entirely inelegant.”

“I had a feeling you’d say something like that.” Sliding to the floor, there’s amusement in Izumi’s voice but it’s easy to ignore in favour of noticing the fire in those stunning blue eyes. “Besides, if you don’t cum immediately from this, you could always fuck my thighs too.”

The noise that escapes Shu’s throat is downright disgraceful, especially in response to such crass words. Mika is downstairs, he does need to remember to keep any noises to a minimum. Feeling like he’s in a lust driven haze he perches himself on the edge of the mattress, parting his thighs for Izumi to kneel between them. Pleasure runs through his body like an electricity as Izumi’s slender fingers wrap around his length

“I thought you’d be about this big.” He almost whispers as he slowly starts to move his hand, desire clear in his voice and an awed sort of lust shining in his eyes

Shu isn’t entirely sure what he expects from Izumi but immediately being fully swallowed down is not it. Fingers grasping at the bedspread he tries to get a hold of himself, embarrassing noises spilling from his throat as Izumi proves that he does in fact have every bit of the experience he’s alluded to having. Warm, skilled and sinful, his mouth is like nothing Shu’s ever felt before. Hungrily Izumi moans around his dick, so eager and enthusiastic.

Surveying Izumi’s state is a mistake, breath hitching he finds his teeth sinking into his lip to avoid any more sounds spilling out. It’s clear now that Izumi’s moans are not just coming from enjoying having a cock between his lips; a hand works between his own legs, stroking his own dick in time with his movements. While the angle makes it hard to see, the glimpses gets of Izumi’s still fabric clad thighs as he pleasures himself are magnificent. Bringing his head up to tease Shu’s tip with his tongue, he delivers pleasure so intense that it’s almost cruel, pulling out reactions from him that he’s certain are unsightly. If anyone’s got anyone by the strings here, it’s Izumi.

Gaze flicking up to Shu, Izumi seems intent on tormenting him as he works his lips over his tip again, not breaking eye contact as he takes his full length easily. Saliva shines around his mouth and his eyes water in a way that should not at all look as attractive as it does. He’s a debauched mess of desire and biting back another moan, Shu can’t deny that seeing him like this only spurs on his own arousal.

“Sena, you said about your thighs...” Trailing off he’s not sure how to phrase the sentence without it sounding completely vulgar.

Thankfully Izumi seems to catch on. Sucking hard as draws his mouth up Shu’s cock one last time pulls a throaty groan out of him.

“If you bend me over here, you can watch in the mirror.” Izumi points out, his voice hoarse and breathing heavy. “That seems like something you’d be into.”

Glancing between Izumi, the mirror and the bed, the idea does seem very appealing. However there’s one slight issue.

“How do you plan to balance yourself?”

A small smile crosses his face as he pushes himself up from the floor, elegantly bending forwards to rest his forearms on the bed, legs still straight. And oh, yes, of course, that’s perfect.

“Did you forget that I do ballet, Itsuki?”

“Don’t think I’d forget something so delightful about you.” He pushes himself from the mattress in a manner that’s about as graceful as he can muster given the situation.

Wrapping his hands around Izumi’s hips to push the shorts and underwear down his legs feels strangely intimate. Slender and lithe in his arms, he’s perfect. Running his hands down the newly revealed skin of Izumi’s thighs he feels him shiver under his touch

“What kind of good deeds have I done to be blessed with the chance to indulge in someone as divine as you.” He mutters quietly to himself, getting lost in his appreciation of Izumi’s body before remembering why he’s actually stood behind him, “Do we need any extra lubrication? I do  have some unscented hand cre-”

“Itsuki. Shut up.” Though as terse as his words are, he sounds desperate, needy. “If the spit that’s already on your dick isn’t enough, I’ve got more where that came from.”

As if to make sure, Izumi spits into his hand, sliding it between his thighs in a motion that’s both gross and incredibly erotic. He supposes the same contradiction could be used to describe most things involved in sex. Looking back at the mirror to admire the lovely line Izumi’s body makes, he clears his thoughts of the crude action.

“Spread your legs a bit so you’re at the right height and slide between the top of mine.” He instructs.

“Yes of course, I was simple taking time to appreciate your beauty.” While Shu’s pride won’t let him admit that having guidance is appreciated, he is thankful for the direction.

Inhaling shakily he runs his hands up Izumi’s thighs, pulling them apart just below the firm rise of his ass. The warmth as he slowly thrusts between his legs is vastly different from the sloppy wet heat of Izumi’s mouth. It’s not as all encompassing or intense, the gap between his slender thighs too much to give too much friction. Perhaps the knowledge that it’s Izumi’s thighs he’s rubbing his cock between will be enough; they certainly are sinful enough to have entered his late night fantasies more than once before. Feeling them shift and tighten around him he notices Izumi crossing his ankles, pulling his legs closer together and ah, that’s, that’s incredible.

Careful not to grip Izumi’s hips too hard he starts to move. The friction is lovely, warm, tight and just slick enough to easily thrust between. He knows that especially after having Izumi’s mouth around him, he’s not going to last long at all. The breathy groans and gasps spilling from his own mouth certainly are unbecoming of him but as long as they aren’t loud enough that Mika might hear, he can’t find the resolve in him to hold them back any longer. His is mind intoxicated by the pleasure Izumi’s allowing him to take in his body. Below him, Izumi’s breath catches and shakes in reaction to every thrust, hips pushing back against him as much as they can with every movement. Of course, with where his cock is brushing against with every thrust Izumi certainly isn’t going without stimulation.

“Sena, you’re incredible.” His voice falters as the praise tumbles from his lips, a moan slipping through along with it.

Sliding a hand around his body he tentatively wraps his fingers around the base of Izumi’s cock. Despite the obvious pleasure Izumi’s getting out of this, it surely isn’t enough to have him finishing at all close to as soon Shu himself will.

A loud moan tumbles from Izumi’s lips as he starts to work his hand, pride fills him at having been able to pull such a sound from him and only spurs him on. As almost an afterthought he remembers why he himself has been so desperate to keep his reactions quiet. His mind is barely able to think of anything except the here and now.

“Not so loud that Kagehira might hear.” He half hisses out.

Oh but there’s something thrilling about that, the idea of being caught. Pushing that thought from his mind he focuses back on Izumi, the way the muscles in his thighs flex around him with every new thrust, the way his fingers grip at the mattress… There’s one thing he does want to change however, burying his beautiful face in his arms he’s denying Shu his pleasure drunk expressions.

“Look in the mirror Sena, let me see that lovely face of yours.” He pants out, trying desperately to keep a steady rhythm with both his hips and his hand.

Mouth hanging open and cheeks heavily flushed, Izumi looks like a right mess. It should feel wrong to be the one responsible for Izumi being in this state but having been the one to unravel him into a wreck of lust only increases his steadily building pleasure. From the low moans escaping him and how fast his breath comes, it’s clear he’s as close, if not closer to orgasm than Shu himself is.

Unable to quite control his movements, his thrusts become shamefully erratic, keeping his hand moving becomes his priority. Seeing what kind of face Izumi makes as he reaches his climax more important than reaching his own.

Rutting forwards into his hand with desperate movements, strangled moans try to force themselves past his lips. The sounds from Izumi so needy, so lewd as they try to make themselves heard that he wishes he could just tell him to be as loud as he wants.

Expression contorting in ecstasy, Izumi’s legs almost give way as he finds his orgasm. Cum splatters the side of his face not pressed against the mattress, decorating it in a way so depraved that Shu’s surprised to find himself moaning quietly in reaction to the sight.

It’s pointless even trying to hold out any longer, hips stuttering forward entirely inelegantly, it takes all his strength not to fall on top of Izumi as he reaches his own climax. Biting down on his lip to hold back any loud reactions, he rides out the waves of pleasure with shallow thrusts between Izumi’s still tightly pressed together thighs.

Thoughts nothing but a fog of ecstasy, he hardly remembers pulling out from between Izumi’s legs and all but collapsing on the mattress. His legs would be more useful if they were made from jelly and his breathing comes faster than it ever has outside of a live; he feels like may never truly get a hold on it.

Mind starting to clear he takes in Izumi’s state and, oh. That was certainly not intentional, not an entirely bad sight but not intentional. Cum drips down Izumi’s face in almost twice the quantity it had from his release alone.

“Sena, your face, your hair, to have stained someone so fair in such a way…” Words fail him as he watches Izumi attempt to clear it from his bangs with his fingers.

“Itsuki, seriously, some of the things I’ve done in bed would horrify you, a bit of cum on my face is nothing”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t elaborate, I do not need to know what depraved things you get up to with others.” Everything had felt incredible in the moment but now he’s certainly starting to itch for a shower and a clean set of clothes.  “There is a bathroom downstairs that you may use. Take care not to let Kagehira see you, I don’t want him asking any questions.”

“Won’t he ask questions about why I’m showering here in the first place?” Izumi asks, sighing as he slowly pushes himself from the mattress.

Shu’s definitely going to have to wash the bedding as well, what appears to be remnants of both their releases stains the bedspread.

“The boy is a fool with nothing but cotton for brains, he’ll likely assume I’m just taking extra showers today.” It’s not that unusual really, especially if he’s been rehearsing. If Mika does ask, he can always pass if off as practice from some 3-A project, he’s sure he will believe him.

“Did you get everything you needed to from the fitting?” Re-dressing himself in the outfit Shu had given him to try on, Izumi brings things back to the original purpose for his visit.

“Of course. I do have a sketch of your costume to show you as well, but I refuse to do so until I’m clean. You can either wait until I’ve showered myself or I will bring it to class on Monday.” Pulling up his own pants he quirks an eyebrow at the fact Izumi is still just standing there. “Ah right you’ll be needing directions won’t you, turn left and it’s the third door down the hall.”

Shaking his head he tries to compose himself. Hopefully taking a shower himself will snap his brain out of this post-sex haze and bring it back into proper working order.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, I started this during sportsfes 3 when “Shu has a shorts kink” was the big thing, and then it got lost in my sea of WIPs. Well this is definitely not my best work but for some reason it's what my mind was set on me finishing so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you put Izumi in that position because Shu would like his flexibility or because you have a thing for facials? Yes.


End file.
